June Ketchums First Day
by 61394
Summary: sequel to Ash and Mays wedding ten years have come and gone and a new generation of trainers have begun their journey with freinds and enemies new pokemon and a peanut butter loving Spearow will June Ketchums first day as a trainer be like her dads read and find out


Hi everyone in case you don't remember I wrote Ash and May getting married a little while back and that May was pregnant if any of you caught that part at the end well here's the sequel

I call it

June Ketchum's First Day

Enjoy everyone

If Pokemon battles are the way for trainers to truly understand each other than the two currently battling knew each other as well as their parents with how intensely they were battling

On one side was a blue haired man wearing a forest green track suit with red stripes on the shoulders unzipped showing a white shirt and black shoes on his side of the field were a Shiftry and another Pokemon

It was the size of a Raichu and ran on four legs with brown fluffy fur with a cream underbelly two fox tails moved through the air behind it long ears and muzzle filled with sharp teeth end my description

The other trainer is a girl with a shaved head wearing an open leather trench coat a coal black shirt with matching boots and dark red pants on her side is a Pangoro and another new Pokemon

It was two feet tall and the color of obsidian a round head with a beak with four limbs and small wings growing out its back a tail with a bright red tip

"Shiftry use razor leaf Nibieon use razor wind" the man called Shiftry's leaves glowed before it fired a dozen razor sharp leaves through the air which when combined with razor wind sent them flying near light speed

"Pangoro use protect the Garnite finish Shiftry with flamethrower" Pangoro leaped in between the attack and it's partner and used protect the other Pokemon flew up over it and let out a stream of red flames

"Nibieon use flame thrower" the man called the fox Pokemon nodded and fired it's own flamethrower the two streams of flame collided creating another shockwave

The image froze and was paneled to the side as a newscaster came on

"what you just saw was footage from the Long Battle charity event between Petalburg's gym leader Max Springfield and rising champion Becca Destine the two's clash raised big money for the charity but could sparks be flying between them off the battlefield

A picture of a Blonde woman in a white dress sitting on an Electivire's shoulder appeared next to the newscaster "especially with Bonney the Kalos Champion refused his proposal let's bring up the video shall we"

"No we shall not" May Ketchum said turning off the TV with her remote "June Elizabeth Ketchum what have I told you about watching that gossip show" May scolded the girl occupying the couch

She looked to be ten with shoulder length brown hair and amber eyes wearing an oversized tee shirt with black pajama pants and Pikachu slippers

"But Mom it was about Uncle Max" she explained giving her mother a puppy dog pout

"It's bad enough Bonney and Max didn't work out but those Mandibuzz who produce that show had to catch it on video it's humiliating for them both what if your father was their target would you be watching"

June frowned she didn't really think about it like that "no"

May sat down next to June "aren't you supposed to be getting your pack ready tomorrow is the big day" June smiled "I've been packed for weeks I can't wait I'm going to be a Pokemon trainer"

May laughed "well you're more excited than I was miss top coordinator"

June laughed "Me a coordinator the only calling I've got" June smiled "is to be a Pokemon master"

May smiled and kissed her daughter on her head "you are your fathers daughter now march to bed unless you don't wan-

June was gone before May even finished the sentence May smiled and lounged on the couch "works every time"

She was about to turn on the TV when someone began kissing her neck May moaned before turning to kiss Ash on the lips his once wild hair was now cut short and close to his head but otherwise ten years had been good for Ash Ketchum

"June's in bed god willing" Ash said laying butterfree kisses down May's neck May moaned grasping onto her husband's hair "so want to try for baby number two"

May barely said yes before she was flipped onto her back with Ash straddling her the two began kissing and doing _other_ things long into the night

It was a miracle they only had the one kid

June tossed and turned dreaming of her future adventures when a boom from outside startled her awake June ran to the window and smiled her dad was having a battle

She watched with undivided attention as her dad's Pikachu's tail clashed with the axe head of a Haxxorus both pressing against each other trying to land their attack

"Thunderbolt/Hyper Beam" the two trainers called their Pokemon complied creating shockwaves that made the house shake under her feet

"Ash June Breakfast" Deila called June's mouth watered and her stomach rumbled Grandma Delia's cooking June ran faster than lightning out of her room but was then sent back

"No breakfast until your dressed young lady" her mother scolded June muttered under her breath

"What was that" May called making June rush into her closet "geeze how does mom do that" she wondered

June walked down into the kitchen wearing a tank top that to her father's dismay clung tightly to her developing breasts under a blue windbreaker with white sleeves a darker blue skirt green socks and tennis shoes completed the look

Delia smiled at June placing down a plate of pancakes which had June's stomach rumble all over again before she rushed to the table and grabbed three pancakes

"Manners June" May reprimanded while grooming her Glaceon's fur June still wondered how her mother could do that without seeing it

"Thank you grandma" June said before drowning her pancakes in syrup Delia smiled "your very welcome now go on eat Professor Oak is waiting for you"

"Yef lamb" June said with a mouth full of pancakes May rolled her eyes before finishing grooming Glaceon

"Pika Pi" Pikachu said before climbing onto June's lap "Hi Pika" June said scratching him behind the ears "Chaaaaaaa" he said in bliss wagging his tail

Ash sat down next to June wearing a blue coat and jeans he grabbed himself some pancakes and began to dig in June and Ash smirked before they had an impromptu eating contest destroying the pile of pancakes

"I don't know whose worse some days June or Ash" May said watching the display Delia laughed "she is her father's daughter"

"But he's still a little kid" Iris said with her hair in a thick braid down her back wearing a green shirt with yellow trim on the sleeves "June aren't you going to say hello to your godmother"

"She can after all I'm here" Misty said sitting down next to June wearing a wet suit under a light blue jacket

"Misty" Iris glared Misty returned the glare "Iris" June couldn't even say uh oh before she was out of her seat and the subject of a tug of war between the two

"So Misty are you ready to admit your Junes second favorite" Iris said pulling her against her chest Misty did the same "Only when you are"

"June's favorite is oxygen" she said with a blue face June was let go "presents later" May said "go on Professor Oak is waiting"

June nodded and left the adults watched with smiles "my present is still better" Misty said

"I highly doubt that" Iris scoffed

June ran all the way to Professor Oak's lab being careful not to be hit by traffic yes Pallet town has paved roads not important finally she climbed up the dirt path to the lab of renowned professor Samuel Oak

The professor was waiting for her in twenty years his hair went from brown to grey and he was a lot skinnier then he used to be but he still smiled and welcomed in the Ketchum girl "June my girl come in come in your Pokemon awaits"

"I can't wait I can imagine having my own Charmander" Professor Oak shuddered as they walked into the lab "or maybe Squritle or Bulbasaur"

"Well actually I can't give you any of those" "WHAT WHY NOT"

"Well June you see a trainer came all the way from Viridian City to get a Pokemon plus my great grandson and another young lady and I only had the three"

"Wait I got beat here by Sam that lazy bum" Professor Oak chuckled "who picked an even lazier Bulbasaur they're still napping with the Pokemon"

"Not helping me feel better professor" June said Professor Oak laughed "don't worry I have something just in mind for you"

They reached his office where he gave her a pokedex and Pokeballs and then a blue Pokeball with a brown bottom "are you ready to meet your Pokemon" June nodded

"Well what are you waiting for let him out" June threw the ball and in a flash of white light came a little mudfish Pokemon May and Ash would be familiar with

"Mudkip" it said scratching behind its head fin with its tail "I got him as a gift from Professor Birch in Hoenn what do you think June"

June smiled before grabbing the Mudkip and hugging him against her chest "he's amazing and perfect and way better than a lazy Bulbasaur"

Mudkip struggled to get free until it blasted both June and Professor Oak with water gun knocking them to the floor

"That was awesome" June said in a daze "what an amazing water gun if he's this strong now how powerful will he be as a Swampert" professor Oak wondered

June stood on the Trainers road out of town her backpack filled with supplies and her presents from her godmothers from her aunt misty she had gotten a collapsible fishing rod and a whole set of high tech lures

From aunt Iris she had gotten something really amazing a Pokemon egg but Iris wouldn't say what was in it with all the dragon types being discovered in Unova it could be anything

And her dads present was proudly on her head the red hat he wore when he started his journey

"Bye June be safe and remember to wear clean underwear"

"MOM/GRANDMA" father and daughter said in embarrassment before June set off

Ray watched proudly as his granddaughter was further and further away with each step she took while May frowned "what's wrong May"

"Oh nothing it's that Mudkip I feel like I know it for some reason"

In Hoenn a Mudkip sneezed it idly wondered what happened to it's hatchling after professor Birch gave it as a gift

Meanwhile June was taking a lunch break eating some sandwiches her mom made she tore off a piece for her Mudkip who looked ready to blast her again before eating the offered food

"So I'm June" she introduced "Mud Mud" Mudkip responded

"Do you like battling" Mudkip nodded

"Do you want to battle with me" Mudkip thought about it before eating some more of his sandwich "that's not an answer"

Mudkips response was to hit her with another water gun knocking off her perch June growled "why you irritating piece of Sushi"

"Mudkip Mud Mud"

"Spearow" said Pokemon said happily pecking at one of June's sandwiches both trainer and Pokemon turned to look at the flying type June recovered first

"Hi little guy" Spearow snapped its beak "girl" Spearow nodded before resuming it's sandwich

June picked up another sandwich "you want this girl it's peanut butter" Spearow seemed curious and nibbled on the sandwich liking it Spearow began eating the sandwich with unladylike gusto

"So Spearow you want to be my Pokemon I'll give you more peanut butter" Spearow nodded and let herself be captured

"Ha HA I just caught a Spearow" June said with a smile holding up the Pokeball "Ok Mudkip now you return" Mudkip didn't let himself go into his ball "Mudkip Mud"

"What you want to be like Pika" Mudkip nodded June shrugged and tried to pick up Mudkip but he wouldn't let her "fine Sushi you want to walk then keep up"

Mudkip nodded "Mudkip" he said dismissively and followed his trainer

"So with Spearow and the egg that makes two Pokemon" June looked down at Mudkip "three if you count you so if you won't battle with me or go in your Pokeball why are you following me"

"Mudkip" Mudkip said with a shrug do quadrupeds shrug June wondered before they kept walking

"Well if you want when we get to Viridian I can send you back to Professor Oak's you can swim in his lake or fight with my dads Pokemon heck you could leave if you want"

Mudkip looked at her in shock she would release him is he wanted it maybe he was wrong about this June girl

It was another hour of walking when June and Mudkip saw a flamethrower fly though the air and the sound of stomping both curious ran to the sight and saw a Charmander fighting three Pokemon at once

They were all dark brown with black stripes running across their backs with grey hooves and wicked looking horns June not being familiar with this Pokemon pulled out her pokedex

 **Pokedex engaged**

 **Analyzing Pokemon**

 **Analysis complete**

 **Thundabeest the Stampede Pokemon one of many Pokemon returned during the great restoration when herds of this Pokemon charge it sounds like thunder**

 **Prehistoric ancestor to Tauros Boufalant and Miltank**

Ok why was a Charmander fighting them she watched as the Charmander crossed his arms they glowed metallic before he slashed at the three Thundabeest knocking them all down only then did a boy walk out from behind a tree

June thought he was cute with his black hair and pale blue eyes hidden behind glasses with tinted lens he wore a white coat with a red shirt jeans and boots

he tapped his glasses with a finger before throwing a Pokeball at the middle Thundabeest it went in and didn't come out

"You stop watching me" the boy coldly said watching June from the corner of his eye June walked over

"Hi I'm June that was a tough battle is your Charmander ok"

"It's fine" he said simply "his defense and stamina barely took a hit" Charmander nodded

"Defense Stamina what are those" June asked the boy scoffed "typical fangirl"

Now June got angry "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME" her mother would yell at her for the language later but she didn't care

"Nice Pokemon how much did Daddy spend on it" the boy asked now Mudkip got angry too he was not bought

The boy tapped his glasses "Hmpf clearly not enough Stamina 35 Speed 43 Defense 24 Attack 110 here's some advice girls like you aren't going to surpass Ash Ketchum because you dress like him now just pull out your Datalens call Daddy and Mommy before you damage the reputation of real Pokemon Trainers the world over"

June and Mudkip were seething this boy had called her weak a fangirl and a imitator of her father in one breath forget cute his name whatever it was WAS MUD

"Mudkip Mudkip Mud" Mudkip yelled at both the boy and his Pokemon Charmander lashed out with its tail sending Mudkip flying across the ground into a boulder

"Mudkip" June yelled rushing over to her Pokemon's side Mudkip looked up at her why did she care about him he wondered

June looked back at the boy who had returned his Charmander

"This is how real trainers are people like you just want to use Pokemon as an excuse to travel or meet boys sicken me to my stomach I have a goal to complete"

"Hey what's your name" June asked the boy turned "I'm not interested in a date with you"

"Neither am I jerk I want to know it so when I beat you I know who lost to the future Pokemon master"

The boy scoffed but pulled out his pokedex a holographic profile appeared on hers

 **Bill Jobs**

 **Age 11**

 **Hometown Viridian City**

June replied by sending her profile Bills eyes widened for a second before he scoffed and said nothing

June got up putting Mudkip in her arms she began walking when she was back on the path she heard the sound of thunder she looked to see the two Thundabeest running at her June panicked and ran the two Pokemon following

"why are they chasing me" she said aloud as the ran off the path along a river the two Pokemon still giving chase

"I can't let them hurt the egg and I don't think Spearow would be enough to take them both on"

Mudkip looked to see the Thundabeest and June running from them carrying him "Don't worry Mudkip your going to be fine"

His trainer was still caring for him even when he was mean Mudkip's fin began to glow blue enough was enough Mudkip leapt down between June and the Thundabeest

"Mudkip" June said in surprise before trying something reckless "USE WATER GUN" she called Mudkip for the first time obeyed and unleashed a hydro pump at the two Thundabeest sending them flying into the river

"Mudkip" the water ground type said proudly before falling on it's stomach it's eyes swirls

June picked up her Pokemon thankfully the Pokemon center wasn't far

"THUNDABEEST" May yelled through the video phone at the Viridian city Pokemon center "you were chased by two THUNDABEEST"

"Yes mother" June said looking at the floor

"Honestly why couldn't you have stayed on my side of the gene pool where people don't get chased by aggressive Pokemon on their first days as trainers"

"what about that story your dad told about how he got met his Slaking" Ash asked somewhere off screen May glared in his direction

"Well for emergencies like this you could get me a pair of Datalens or a Pokegear"

"Nice try your not getting a Pokegear and don't even think about getting Datalens I've said no"

"Can't blame a girl for trying" May rolled her eyes she may be Ash's daughter but she got Max's brain which worried her "I am proud of you June you caught a Pokemon on your first day"

June smiled not mentioning it was really peanut butter that had done it

"Call us when you get to Pewter city" May said and June nodded "I will"

"Ash anything you want to say to June"

"No I'm good" May scolded Ash and the line went dead at this point Nurse Joy came over with Mudkip Spearow and her egg which was green with orange markings

"your Pokemon and egg are at perfect health in fact your egg will probably hatch before the week is over"

June was so excited at the idea of her future baby Pokemon she dropped her hat sticking out of the rim she saw something

It was a picture of her dad aunt misty and uncle brock as kids she flipped it over and cried a little

 **Your destiny is to be great**

 **I've known it since you were born**

 **Good luck baby girl**

 **-Dad**

 **Ps Pikachu says good luck too**

Stepping out of a stall was an older man with greying red hair wearing a brown suit with black boots from his pocket he pulled a contacts case and put in a pair of high tech contact lens

"Marshall calling the young master" the lens changed colors from blue to green to brown before in his right field of vision was a man hidden in the shadows

"Marshall I see the new Datalens are working" Marshall nodded "Yes Young Master the Ketchum girl has arrived in Viridian"

The man nodded "Excellent follow her but do not make contact unless necessary she could one day be an officer better then even Dominique"

Marshall couldn't keep the surprised look off his face for the young master to give such praise was unheard of

"I understand young master the standard procedure" the man nodded placing a master ball on the desk "I won't be like that fool Giovanni Marshall if the Ketchums daughter becomes a thorn in my side I'll eliminate her myself"

The feed ended and with his peripheral vision was restored Marshall left the bathroom to follow his mission

And this is the end I may turn this into a full story or I may not part of it depends on if I can think of anything the other depends on you guys and your opinion so give reviews faves and all that good stuff

 **OC Pokedex**

 **Nibieon**

 **Type normal**

 **A normal type evoloution of Eevee can learn a multitude of attacks from it's various evoloutions**

 **Garnite**

 **Pronounced Gar Night**

 **Type Rock Fire**

 **Discovered outside Lavaridge town by rock climbers protective of their young to an extreme currently the only captured one is in the hands of the Hoenn champion**

 **Thundabeest**

 **Type Normal**

 **It's essentially a Pokemon version of the Wildebeest but can use attacks like hyper beam Simba wouldn't have lasted if these were chasing him**

 **Well that's all folks**


End file.
